Rap, Drugs, and Love
by Broken Cookie
Summary: Sonic is a poor drug dealer who is on the edge of death until a famous Green hedgehog comes along and brings him home.  FREAKISHLY LONG ONE SHOT


Rap, Drugs, And Love ( a sonourge story )

Sonic sat at his desk writing furiously onto a note pad lyric after lyric. Sometimes he stopped to think of a clever rhyme or go to the bathroom but he always kept writing. This was normal for Sonic he was always writing new raps he never did much else unless he needed to do a 'job' Sonic sold drugs to local gangs. Sonic always knew how to talk groups into buying. He also knew how to cover his tracks well. Sonic could run faster than the speed of light this made it easy to rob banks or get revenge on someone. Sonic lived a hard life he had his own share of problems but he really didn't show it. Sonics parents had died in a drive by and Sonic almost could never pay bills he had a old run down house it had no electricity in 2 rooms, his bedroom and the living room. The locks on his door were jammed so he had to climb in and out of the basement window. Sonic was robbed every now and again leaving him with little until he did his 'job' or robed a bank again. Sonic was a blue hedgehog his red sneakers went everywhere with him he never took them off it gave him a sense of security.

Across the sea lived a green hedgehog. He was a famous rapper life for him was…troubling. But he had a lot of money to get through 10% of his problems. He needed something new something fresh. But he didn't know what. The news always interviewed him if possible. They crowded his lawn to ask stupid questions and when he shooed them away they made him look bad in any way possible.

"Yo Kenny"

"What Scourge?" "I am going home for a few days try to get some rest."

"Wha- but bro we need ya here!" "Kenny I need some rest I'll be back before you even learn how to count to 89" "hey just cause I am not smart means you can fool wit me!" "Just take care of the place bro"

"fine but you better be back soon I cant handle all your crap here" "don't worry I will be back its not like I am going to kill myself"

/ / /

Scourge walked the streets of his old town. The streets were dim the only light being from the last lights of day. People were still busily running about. Gangs plotting their next moves. Some knew him and chatted with him. Others starred at him like fresh meat. by the time he came to his old house it was dark. He turned the knob of the door to realize that the door was jammed. He tried to open it again to find that the door was fine it was the locks that were jammed. Another try and he gave up.

He walked around the house looking for another way in and found the basement window slightly ajar.

He slipped inside the basement and let his eyes adjust to the dark room. In the corner lay a blue hedgehog covered in blood sleeping. His breath was raspy and heavy no doubt he wasn't going to live long.

"what the hell is this kid doin in my house?" Scourge was slightly concerned about the young one shoved him awake. "yo dude what the hell you doing here?" "I-its my house" Sonic coughed 3 times before his eyes started to fall. "Yo stay awake man!" Scourge slapped the strangers face to keep him awake. "What the fuck happened to you?" "g-got a-attacked I-in here when I got h-home." Some coughing fallowed the sentence and blood dripped down his body. Scourge wanted to know why he thought this was his home when it was Scourges. Right? "I gotta get you out of here." Scourge picked the young one up into his arms and slid him out the window along with himself. Sonic whimpered in the others grasp his cuts bled more from the touch of the green hedgehog as Scourge sped off to the hospital.

/ /the next day/ /

Sonic awoke in a hospital bed bandages covered his body each bandage had a little blood stain of its own.

A green sleeping hedgehog sat in the chair next to his bed. His quills were matted down. Sonic almost screamed at seeing that it was his favorite rapper of all time. Sonic starred at the green rapper and wondered why of all people was he in a hospital room with a famous person? The green one started to stir awake "oh kid your up already"

"uh y-yeah.." "so um about your house.." "what about it?" "its my old house I never sold it…" "well someone showed me the house and I bought it its mine by law." "well yeah I know that but I need the house currently…" "so do I you think I am just gonna give ya my house cause yo famous?" "well no but-" "good glad ya see it my way" "hey I saved you damn life I wouldn't be so rude" "you saved my life?" "ya!" "well hey let me just give you everything I own your legendness!" "hey theirs worse than that! You could have died!" "sorry I just … lost my temper thank you for saving me." "No prob man but their is one problem." "and whats that?" "by law I have to take care of you tell your better which will take awhile….. And I go back home in 2 days…" "wait so I have to come wit you?" "um… yeah pretty much" "no!" "what? Hey I'm not dat scary! Plus all I am trying to say is we have to share your crib till we leave!" " I didn't say you were! I have a job I cant just leave I got deals that I need to close!" "are these deals the reason someone was in the house and almost killed you?" "shut up you don't know anything!" "oh but I do. I never got your name kid." "My name is Sonic" Sonic folded his arms across his chest and huffed he daggered his eyes at the green hedgehog. "I am-" "Scourge the hedgehog you're my favorite rapper and shiz so skip the intro I already know about you" "oh yeah? How much you know about me?" "ask me anything" "fall 2003" "you got in a fight with a gang called the armadillos and almost died but you limped to the hospital with no help after that you had several rappers help diss their group in a rap and won a award for it." "hmmm your smart Blue." "hey can we go home now?" "if the docs let ya then sure why not?"

Scourge walked out of the room and searched the creamy white halls for Sonics doctor. Each floor was a little different you could tell that some floors were taken more care of than others. After walking the halls for several minutes Scourge found the right doctor. "Dr. Rabbit?" "yes sir?" "Me and my friend are ready to leave we are the ones in room C109." "Ah you two. Alright just wait in that sitting room right their I will get the papers ready"

Sonics POV

Scourge left around 10 minutes ago so I just relaxed until I heard someone come in. Now I thought it might be Scourge coming back boy was I wrong. It was the guy who beat the shit outa me!

"what the hell are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same Sonic. You should be dead. We had a deal." "I know and I am trying to get the money! I almost have enough!" "But you don't have it all Sonic. I gave you and extra week your time is up you will die where you lay!" "No!"

Scourges POV

I was on my way back when I heard voices in the room one of the voices was Sonics but the other one I didn't know. I pressed my ear against the door to listen. "But you don't have enough Sonic. We had a deal." "I know I am trying to get the money! I almost have enough!" "But you don't have it all Sonic. I gave you an extra week your time is up you will die where you lay!" I burst through the door and knocked the gun out of his hand it clattered to the floor as I pinned him to the wall. I growled deeply. I don't know why I was protective of the Blue hedgehog but I did know I was something about him just made me want him around. The man shoved me back and I punched him to the ground. I called the nurses in and told them what happened. I looked over to Sonic to see him crying. I sat beside him I wasn't really sure what to do so I just asked him what was wrong.

Normal POV

"Sonic you alright?"

Sonic didn't respond at first his head was spinning questions buzzed around without control one slipped out of his mouth. "Why did you save me?" Scourge looked into Sonics emerald eyes and smiled.

"cause their is to much for you to live for."

/ later that night at the house /

"yo Scourge hand me that note pad on the table will ya?"

"alright…. Hey what are these?" Scourge started to flip through the pages of the note pad stopping now and again to read some. Sonics face went red and he snatched the note pad away. "these are my raps"

"you rap?" "no I sing and do a damn hooker dance for a living" "hey no need to be fresh!" "sorry I just don't really show my stuff to people." "lemme take ah look at em" "fine" Sonic gave Scourge the notebook and sat back down in his wooden chair. "Wow Sonic these are really good!" "ya think so?"

"Yeah! Dude these could make it big! Will ya rap for me?" "S-sure!" "alright do this one" "okay!…Everything seems to go up and down but nothing goes side to side. If we could. Open up our minds change a little re look over the mistakes a little maybe just maybe things would be fine every rhyme I make says something about me that's why you don't know me cause. You just don't know rap you don't know hard and if it just hit you in the head you wouldn't know because your just a plain retard."

Scourge listened closely at Sonics rap he dug deep into the meaning. He inched closer to Sonic slowly. He heard people rap before but he never heard a rap come out so smooth. It was almost like silk. He longed for more. Something made Scourge crazy for the hedgehog something deep he couldn't even think of leaving the young Blue one behind.

"So why say your gonna change if you only change the name dig deeper dig harder someday you'll find that piece of gold lost in time. that's were my spirit lies. that's where my time ends and yours begins"

"Sonic that was…. Amazing!" "really? Thanks!" Time seemed to go on forever as Green emeralds stared in to sky blue jewels. Scourge got closer to Sonic so close Sonic could feel his breath. "Scourge what are you do-" Sonic was cut off by Scourges lips connecting against his own. Sonic blushed redder than a cherry at this. He started kissing back after a minute Scourge broke for air. "Sc-Scourge?" "Sonic….I love you…." "I love you to Scourge…." Both hedgehogs lip locked again and smiled at their new lover.

/ the next day /

Scourge was surprised to awaken with a blue hedgehog in his arms but remembered last nights events and smiled to himself. Sonic was exactly what he needed something that was his. Something that supported him. Sonic was a good rapper as well he could go far in life. Scourge frowned down to his blue lover as he knew people would be in a uproar to see him with another male. Kenny, Scourges brother would be supportive he always was even on the night he told Kenny he was gay. "The news will be all over this…."

Sonic stir a little in his sleep he snuggled deep into Scourges chest. Scourge blushed and pet his companion's quills lovingly. He watched Sonic breathe in his sleep his breaths were deep and slow it had a certain rhythm to it. Blue eyelids slowly started to rise releasing emeralds from their hiding places.

"Morning." "Morning Sonic" Scourge kissed his lover softly on the cheek and started to get up.

"Scourge what time is it?" "9:23" "Shit I'm going to be late!" "where are you going?" "I gotta go to…work!" "Sonic where do you work?" "everywhere" "sonic who do you work for?" Scourges words were worried but caring and yet forceful at the same time he wanted to know that his lover was doing a safe job he couldn't bare to lose him. "Scourge I am a drug dealer okay? Their that's my work." "Sonic…that's dangerous shit!… But I understand well ya gotta quit by 3:00 okay? that's when our plane leaves if you wanna live wit me then you wont be coming back anyway." "alright Scourge I'll do it for you…" And with that sonic sped off out into crowded streets.

When Sonic arrived at the Gun Point Gang's base he got his drug bag out. He entered and went straight to the gang leader. "I got the stuff" "Good here is your money Sonic" "thank you" Sonic grabbed the money and sped out before anything could backfire on him. These gangs were tricky everyone knew that.

Sonic made several more runs and sped home it was 2:30 now he needed to pack.

"I'm home!" "hey Sonic!" "Hey Scourge!" "you get packin okay our flight leaves soon!"

/ At the air port /

Sonic sat in a chair as Scourge checked times to make sure they made it. "okay babe we gotta get on now if we are gonna make it!" "well come on lets go!" Sonic and Scourge boarded the plane and sat down in their seats Sonic looked around somewhat amazed that he was in first class. "Scourge this is amazing!" their was a large space between the row across theirs with a large blue carpet the windows were large like ones you would see on a patio door it was quite beautiful. "glad you think so Sonic" Scourge smiled at his lover and hugged him close. Other people in first class started to stare at the two. "Hey that's that famous rapper! He's gay?" said one another person took a photo. This was going to be a long flight. Sonic hid embarrassed behind Scourge's arm as Scourges other arm was blocking his face from cameras. "Stop it god just leave us alone you freaks!" screamed Scourge. One homophobic male named Fredrick got really offended. "Us the freaks? wouldn't count on it we are just telling the public that their is two REAL FREAKS in our territory! You gay bitch's don't even deserve to walk on the same ground as us you deserve trash and filth only the worthy deserve the best!" Sonics ears went flat as he stared down at his shoes. Scourges eyes narrowed at seeing Sonic be so sad. This man pretty much just lit the match and dropped it because Scourge lunged at him and punched him in the face.

"Just because someone is different does not mean you can just push them around!" The man was surprised to see this kind of reaction. But the man took no time in reacting he punched Scourge back. Scourge pulled the man out of his seat and kicked him hard sending the man gasping. The flight lady (forgot what its called XP) ran in and broke up the fight. "That is enough both of you back to your seats or else I will send you both to jail!" "But he just-" "Back to your seats NOW!" Scourge plumped himself back into his chair and looked at Sonic. "You alright?" Sonic didn't respond he only looked up into Scourges eyes. "Sonic…" Sonic just looked back down at his shoes as tears fell like rain to meet them.

/ after the flight /

Sonic hadn't said a thing sense the plane Scourge did his best to avoid reporters and other homophobic people. Finally they arrived in front of a large house it had 2 floors upstairs and ground level not including the basement. It was made of brown bricks and had a lush green lawn the back yard went back for miles it even had woods also a big field. "Sonic do you like it?" Sonic hugged Scourge and smiled. "yes, it's beautiful" Scourge picked Sonic up bridal style and opened the door. "wow" Sonic looked around amazed at the house. Records covered the walls and a flat screen TV that took up one whole side.

Black leather couches made the room complete with a coffee table. Sonic jumped out of Scourges arms and dived on the couch. "Sonic you are so strange!" Sonic smiled up at Scourge. "But I think its one of the best parts of you" Scourge sat down on the couch and Sonic sat on Scourges lap almost instantly. "best pillow ever." Scourge blushed a lot by this and smiled taking his lover in a lip lock.

"Sonic?" "Yes Scourge?" "Why were you so… quiet at the airport?" "Well…my p-parents were gay I had two dads. They got shot in a drive by cause they were gay… the man screamed out of the car the same thing that man said… that we are not worthy to walk the same ground…" Tears started to rain down as Sonic was embraced by Scourges loving hug and comforting words. "Sonic I will make sure that will never happen again. I give you my word." "I love you so much Scourge… never leave" Sonic cuddled into Scourges chest. "Sonic the thought will never cross my mind." Scourge pet Sonics blue fur slowly making Sonic purr sweetly. "Sonic I have a meeting with my manager can you manage here without me?" "I-I think so…" Scourge kissed sonic lovingly and headed for the door. "I will be back soon as possible don't let anyone inside okay?" "Okay Scourgey" Scourge winked and left the house.

Scourges POV

My manager was being so stupid! He just kept talking about how me being gay was ruining my image and how other rappers wont help me out in songs. And all this other stuff about failing.

When he said I should give up on Sonic and go on to better things I popped. I pinned him to the ground and scared him enough to wet his pants. No I am not kidding he really wet his pants…..

"How dare you judge me for being me! Do you really think a bunch of homophobic brats can scare me out of love? I don't care about any of this crap any more! He is what I need not this pile of shit!" "Scourge I really think you should reconsider your ch-" "Shut up!" I punched him more than enough times and ran out of the place. I went straight into a reporters camera and shouted "Yes I am gay you got a problem tell it to my face! I held my middle finger up with pride and stormed off to go home. I wanted to see my own little piece of heaven. Sonic.

Sonics POV

After Scourge was gone I looked around and found his room.

Desks were covered with pictures of him and other rappers and friends. I knew I shouldn't prowl so I didn't I did not look at the pictures very much as I would have liked to. I looked through more rooms and got bored I settled in to scourges bedroom and feel asleep.

Normal POV

Nami the maid came in that moment and started dusting off pictures. She stopped at one and stepped back. She gasped and looked at the sleeping figure on the bed and then back at the photo.

"it cant be! I-I have to call chuck!"

Nami ran out of the room muttering to herself how amazed she was she picked up the phone fast and dialed a number in. "Chuck he's alive!" ….. "yes Sonic! He is here!" …. "okay I will do so"

Nami hung up fast and locked Sonic inside Scourges room incase he woke up.

Scourge was home 30 minutes later to see Chuck and Nami talking. Chuck what are you doing here? "Scourge that's the kid!" "Chuck what are you talking about?" "he is the kid who caused the nation wide train crash through the subways!" "Your kidding right? He doesn't even look like the kid in the pi-" Nami shoved the photo of a young hedgehog with two older men in his face. "That is him! Scourge get rid of him!" "He…he's the one?" "I am so sorry Scourge I wish it didn't have to be this way" Chuck put his hand on Scourges shoulder and sighed. Nami was ticked I mean TICKED. Scourges face went through a mix of emotions at that time he could barely get it through his head until he said it out loud.

"Sonic killed my parents….."

FLASH BACK

A blue hedgehog raced as another subway train crashed screams of people filled his ears.

The ears of a 8 year old boy. Sonic broke into the window of the subway train and started shooting people until he came to a family. The Mother had a terrified look on her face as a 10 year old green hedgehog stared at him wondering what he was doing. "Please kid don't hurt us please at least spare our child!"

"You kid can live you die!" Sonic shoved the 10 year old out of the subway train and shot his parents.

Under piles of broken metal and glass a picture lay of the young blue hedgehog with two older brown hedgehogs. Scourge swore to himself he would take revenge no matter what.

END FLASH BACK

Scourges eyes were wide with shock, Sonic killed his parents!

Scourge rushed to his room unlocked the door and stormed in. "Scourge you back!" Sonic sat up in the bed and smiled. "Shut up Sonic!" "Scourge what's wrong?" "You are what's wrong! Get the hell out of my house!" "Scourge what is going o-" "Shut up!" Scourge picked sonic up and threw him out the window. Glass and impact opening stitches and cuts from before. Sonic started to cry not knowing what went wrong. "Scour-Scourge! What is w-wrong?" "You're the one who killed my parents! You started that subway crash you just shoved me out the door!" "Th-that was you?" "Yes you dim wit! See any other green hedgehogs around here?" Scourge dropped out of the window next to sonic landing perfectly. Scourge kicked Sonic with all he had. "AHHH! S-Scourge ple-ase you don't know how many days in my life I regretted all of that!" "Sonic you made me go through hell how can I forgive that?"

"please Scour-ge stop!" Scourge only kicked Sonic harder making Sonic pass out.

Scourges POV

Sonic passed out but I was full of hate I just kept hitting him I just kept punching and just kept kicking I couldn't stop Nami and Chuck had to drag me inside. They took Sonic in to when I saw how many cuts and bruises he had I fell down and cried on my knees. When my anger starts up I cant stop I didn't really mean to hurt him it just …. Happened. Nami and chuck fixed him up. He looked like a mummy! After we propped him up on the couch I just starred at him. The memories flashed in my head. It was the same hedgehog… but he seemed so different back then… so hurt. I watched him breath. Slow raspy breaths. Like the ones he made in the basement. that's when the guilt hit most. I almost killed my lover my heart my soul. My heaven. I kissed his cheek and pet his quills. I just couldn't keep doing this to people! I knew I had some anger issues but… Nothing ever helped I tried therapy, meds, and drugs. I was stuck with it. I walked around the house for what seemed like the billionth time when I heard coughs and cussing. 'Sonics up!' I raced to the living room and sat by his side. After a few more muttered cuss words from the blue one his eyes opened up. "W-wha?" "Sonic…" Sonic gasped and crawled faster to the other side of the couch faster than I could even realize what he did. "Sonic please don't be-" I started to reach my hand out to him and he cringed in fear I wanted to just cry then and there. To see my little blue rose scared of me and was in so much pain. From me. "Sonic I'm sorry I…I don't know what came over me." Sonic stared holes in my eyes it seemed like forever tell he did something. He opened his mouth to talk. But nothing came out. His eyes went wide as he cringed from pain. He rubbed his neck and gave me a puppy dog look.

"Sonic you okay?" Sonic rubbed his neck and moved his mouth. "Cant speak?" Sonic nodded yes and looked down at his feet. "Sonic I am so sorry!" Sonic only looked up again. This time I got a good look at his neck a bruise the size of my fist was planted on the side. I touched it softly and he jumped away immediately. "Sonic please you have to trust me" "I-it h-hurt-s" "I know Sonic… I am so sorry…" This time I looked down at my shoes. Sonic curled deeper into the couch and held a pillow close to his chest.

Chuck entered the room with a soft sigh. "Scourge maybe you should go rest I will talk with Sonic."

"okay Chuck.." As Scourge got up he gave another look sorrow at his broken lover and sighed he always hurt someone in someway what told him he could protect Sonic? He was the one hurting him. Scourge walked out side and starred at the blood that covered the grass. He did this he almost murdered another person…. This wasn't fair to Scourge he never wanted to hurt anyone but… he did as well. He couldn't help it.

"Sonic my name is Chuck I am Scourges grandfather… I am sorry about your… current state but you have to realize that it wasn't on purpose. Scourge has a anger problem with his past. If anyone talks bad about his past or played a big part in his pain he pops. Now I heard your story I know you crashed those subway trains for revenge you were to young to realize that it was bad your.. Fathers didn't have the chance to tell you. When Nami, Scourges maid told him that you crashed the subway trains he popped" Sonics face was a water fall without sound. Sonic starred down at his shoes as his ears were pressed against his head as tears kept falling without stop. "I-I did it f-for p-papa" Chuck looked sadly at Sonic. "th-the man w-who sh-ot h-him was on th-at tr-ain." Chuck gave Sonic a tight hug and smiled. "I knew Mark well I am glad to see you doing well" Chuck stood and walked out leaving Sonic to think.

/ 3:00 am /

Scourge couldn't sleep he just sat sticking his head out of the window feeling the breeze so much was on his mind. Sonic couldn't sleep as well his body was sore and his memory's bugged him to no end his throat didn't hurt anymore and he could speak freely now. He needed fresh air so he walked out the back door.

Sonic sat on the blood red grass and starred at the stars.

"Daddy are you there ~? Starring down at me~ I'm sorry for all I've done but all my memories~ I cant say I kept your promises cause I don't want to lie~ sometimes all my problems make me wanna die ~ but every now and then when I want to cry a light comes along and makes me feel alright~ Daddy please understand as I lay in the moon light that all I ever wanted was for you to be alright~ but when I try to move on my past just catches up~ where do I go now I cant just give up~" Scourge listened closely to the haunting melody of his broken lover and almost fell to pieces his singing was as sweet as sugar you always wanted more.

"Daddy please guide me down the path~ forgive me for my flaws and take me back" Sonic burst into tears and almost screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic don't be sad… I just cant see you this way!" Scourge looked down at the crying hedgehog with sad eyes and embraced him with a tight hug. Sonic snuggled close into Scourges chest and cried more. "I-I am so sorry Scourge I-I just wanted that man dead" "Sonic its alright don't be sad.. I am here and everything will be okay" "I love you Scourge…" "Sonic I will always love you" Scourge pulled Sonic closer and kissed him deeply.

Sonic smiled and returned the kiss.

/ 3 weeks later /

Sonic had fully healed now and he got even faster as did Scourge. Sonics career took off and he had one album out. Scourge was still popular but many of his followers were out to get them and Fredrick from the plane kept popping up. Sonic and Scourge had to wear bullet proof vests everywhere it just wasn't safe for them but they didn't mind because though many people were against them more were supporting and helpful.

"Hey Scourge!" Sonic entered the house groceries in hand. He set the food down on the marble kitchen table and took his bullet proof vest off. "Waz up Sonic?" "Nothing much but I did run in to Fredrick." "You alright? What did he do?" "Nothing calm down he just gave me a few evil glares" Scourge took a few deep breaths before looking up once again. "Be careful around that guy Sonic something tells me he has something in for us"

"Ha! He cant do shit Scourge just relax" "You never know Sonic" "I will be careful" Sonic kissed his lover and unloaded the groceries from their bags. Sonic hummed his favorite songs and sang one verse or two now and then. "You have the most beautiful voice sonic you know that?" "yes you told me over 7,000 times babe" Scourge smiled showing his razor sharp teeth. Sonic sat in Scourges lap and looked in his eyes. "love ya" "Love you to babe" Scourge smiled down at his lover and kissed him.

Chuck entered the room smiling. His eyes were dark and full of hate his black and brown fur were pale and cold. He stared at the two lovers and backed away into the living room. "yes Fredrick they are still here" …. "Scourge I am headed to the studio real quick anything you need?" "If you could grab some take out that would be epic." "K Scourge see ya soon!" Sonic kissed his lover goodbye and ran out the door. "Scourge, You really love Sonic don't you" Chuck walked into the kitchen arms crossed over his chest. "sure do he is my heaven on earth…" "Sick. Completely sick." "Wha-?" "Homosexuals are just gross, un natural, ugly, diseased, evil, un holy monsters." "Hey you were with me on this yesterday!" "Quite wrong Scourge. I just made sure you two sick idiots got close together." "What do you mean Chuck!" "Oh nothing really its just I knew Sonic before you did" "you were set up. Sonic doesn't love you. He never loved you." "I paid him to do this. I wanted to watch you crumble." Scourge stood in place covered in shock. 'not this cant be true' is all Scourge could think. "Lies, Sonic does love me!" "Does he? He never wanted to stay after you beat the shit out of him I talked him in to staying and paid him extra!" "NO NO NO! He does love me no matter what!" "Keep telling your self that Scourge… Enjoy" Chuck exited the house and ran down the street.

"I fooled him Fredrick he should think Sonic hates him now." "Good Chuck you did good." "Thank you master." "But good is not good enough." With a click and a bang Chuck was gone into a world of black.

Sonics POV

People kept starring at me but I didn't care I was so happy nobody could ruin my mood! Scourge and me were in love and nothing could break that! I was always so safe around and I just couldn't leave even if I tried! He is my heart now he makes me smile and laugh I got my recordings done early so I could go back home to him. I was shocked when I opened the door. Everything was a mess! I took a deep breath and entered with bravery I never thought I had. "Scourge?" "Is it true?" Scourge sat in the mess almost looking like it with a gun twirling in his hand. "What true Scourge?" "Don't play dumb Sonic, Chuck told me about your little act." "I sorry but what?" "Sonic you don't love me do you?" "What? Are you out of your mind? I love you with all my heart!" A vase made contact with the wall next to Sonics head. Scourges eyes narrowed as he picked up another vase. "Stop lying!" a vase hurdled through the air Sonic dodged just in time before it hit the place Sonics head once was. "Scourge stop it!" "Then tell me the truth!" "I did!" The marble table was lifted into the air by a angry green hedgehog . Sonic gasped and tried to dodge only missing it by a second. His leg was not as fortunate it was stuck under the heavy table.

"Scourge please stop!" Scourge anger grew as he stepped onto the hedgehogs stuck body "Sorry blue but your not going to get out of this one as easy as before. I am here for revenge for my parents and me.

You broke my heart now I will truly crush yours."

Scourge kicked Sonic hard making his lover gasp in pain. "Scourge stop you are not yourself wake up!" Scourge punched Sonic square in the chest sending him trying to get his breath back. "I am done with games its time to end this!" Scourge lifted a knife in his hand high above his head aiming straight for his heart. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut ready for the pain about to come. But it never came.

Sonic opened his eyes to see and ghost holding Scourge back. Wait not one but four. 3 men 1 women. Scourges parents. And Sonics. "Daddy's!" The ghost wove hello and smiled weakly. Scourges parents busy trying to get him to reality. "child husssssh itsss okayy you looove him he lovesss youuu" Their voice was haunting but beautiful. Scourges face calmed and his eyes went softer. Sonics fathers blew him kisses and faded away. Scourges mother hugged him tight while his father stared into his eyes. As they faded Scourge dropped a tear. He looked over to Sonic scared and stuck on the floor. Scourge moved the table off his ankle. "Sonic I-" Sonic dashed out the door with tears streaming trails. Sonics running wasn't as fast as normal cause of his injuries. Scourge sighed and took a seat on the floor again. "What do I do?"

A soft voice came form the air it was smooth and sweet like Sonics voice. "Rap"

Scourge sprang up and ran to his note pad.

Sonics POV

I ran but I don't know why. I was scared hurt and surprised plus startled. So I guess that would work as a reason why. I love him don't get me wrong but he can be scary. I couldn't go back so what was I to do?

I just walked along the road. It seemed to never end no matter how fast or slow I walked. I felt so broken and so fixed at the same time I met the fork in the road with over 3,000 ways I was able to go.

I didn't know what to do. I only knew one thing. That was my heart that was Scourge.

I ran as fast as I could I ran faster than the speed of light yet I was still far away I felt as if it took millions of years to get back home I bugged open the door. "Scourge? Babe?" I heard singing. No rapping.

It was coming from the park stage. I ran faster than anything on the face on the earth faster than everything in the universe combined. I stood in the crowd as he rapped. Msta clues (fake rapper for the story) Stood next to him singing the main lyrics and Scourge jumped straight in and rapped.

(scourges rapping) "Its hard I say Its hard to day sometimes I just throw my life away. And I try to make another day. Better than the last and. Cover up my tracks and turn to the future with fire in my eyes. Nobody can fallow me nobody will try.. In the past I made a rhyme. in the future I make I rap. Snap I pop. crack my tempa breaks this makes a whole new side of meh. Cant see you cant see me all there is, is something only I can see.. go go go!" (main lyrics now)

"~And as I turn into the stars. in the night as it is young. I stare down at you with a smile. don't let me go my love. let your moment shine above~

Sonic shoved his way to the front of the crowd and reached his hand out above his head. "Scourge!"

"Sonic!" As their hands touched they smiled. Fredrick glared through the crowed smiling though.

As Sonic and Scourge hugged their eyes strayed to Fredrick. Their eyes went wide as they gasped.

The last thing they heard was a click and a bang.


End file.
